


Until Next Time

by Ofhousewivesandgangsters



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofhousewivesandgangsters/pseuds/Ofhousewivesandgangsters
Summary: Beth recieves a note from Rio to meet her at the most unlikely of places - a country club. She assumes he has a new job for her, he had other ideas.





	Until Next Time

Well…this is not at all what she was expecting.

Beth Boland hesitantly made her way along the concrete pathway, her heels clicking with every step. She was at Gilded Valley Country Club, one of the most elite country clubs in Michigan. She’d never been on the grounds before. However, she had driven by the large, almost mansion-like building many times on her way to one function for her children or another. The club sat comfortably on fifteen acres of land and sported a swimming pool, golf course, and tennis court. The last one is where Rio asked her to meet him, his words 'Gilded Valley Country Club at 3. Tennis court', scrawled carelessly on a sheet a paper found in her mail box earlier that day.

She had no clue why he wanted her here, what crazy scheme he had prepared for her. He seemed to get a kick out of that, proposing some task to her and then sitting back, watching, like it’s some kind of test. Like every other time he summoned her, she came, her stomach a twisted mixture of anticipation and fear. But, she still came. She always came.

The club was beautiful, no doubt about it, but not exactly Rio’s normal stomping grounds. She crossed the lawn, heading towards the tennis court. Her heels sunk slightly into the perfectly manicured grass, as the sound of balls hitting rackets and bouncing off the ground rang out. She saw two figures, one a dark haired woman and the other was a man dressed in all white. Beth paused. He looked so different, she hardly recognized him.

Rio was on the court playing tennis, not lurking in the shadows as she expected him to be doing. He was wearing a classic tennis get-up: white shorts and shirt and there was even white sweatbands donning each wrist. It threw her, for sure, to see this hardened criminal casually playing (and seemingly winning) a game of tennis. When he caught her eye, he gave her a quick wink and focused again on his game.

Beth waited, tapping her foot on the grass, for the game to end. Eventually, it did, with Rio as the winner. He and the woman he was playing with shared a handshake before she left with a suspicious glance directed at Beth. Beth narrowed her eyes, jealousy tightening her gut. This woman and Rio obviously knew each other and she obviously was unsure about Beth’s presence there.

Rio made his way towards Beth with lazy strides. He took a swig of water of his bottle and for a second, Beth’s whole world narrowed to the area where his Adam’s apple bobbed, his neck tattoo gliding with the movement.

He stopped in front of her and she was jarred back to the present, “Who is she?”

Rio smirked, “Why, sweetheart? You jealous?”

Beth crossed her arms, and scoffed, “Hardly.”

He just gave her a knowing look, his gaze drifting from hers to the swells of her breasts, exposed by the v-cut of her blue dress. She could feel the flush rushing underneath the skin there, surely leaving the sensitive skin pink and hot. She crossed her arms over her chest, leveling him with a stare, “Why did you want me here?”

“Right,” he said, pulled from whatever thoughts turned the brown of his eyes hot. He lightly grabbed her arm, “Come with me.”

Not bothering to argue – it would likely be pointless, anyways – Beth allowed him to lead her from the tennis court into the main building. The floors were marble, of course, and the walls were tall, decorated with ostentatious of the club’s founders.

“Where are we going?” she finally asked, as the passed form room to room, the sound of her whisper seemed unbearably loud in the silence and even the silk dress she worn seemed not fancy enough to grace these rooms. Rio ignored her and continue moving. There was only a handful of other people there, eating, drinking, or merely talking with each other. They hardly spared a glance to the pair of them.

Eventually, Rio stopped in front of a door. He opened it and dragged her in, then pulled a chain to make the lone light bulb in the middle of the room shine bright. Beth looked around herself in confusion. There was shelves along the wall, filled with paper towels, sprays, and other cleaning supplies. In one corner sat a mop and a bucket. Behind her was a small wooden desk. She narrowed her eyes at Rio, “A janitor’s closet?”

He smiled and headed closer to her, his chest pressing against hers. She sucked in a breath, “What are you doing?”

Rio bent, his lips grazing her neck, lightly nipping the skin there as he grabbed her hips, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Beth gasped as his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot and she could feel his smirk on her neck, “Did you bring me here for sex?” Her voice was incredulous.

“Is that a problem?”

She pushed him away, taking a step back, “A little bit! I thought it was another part of your ‘I’m gonna teach you’ scheme, and here you just wanted an easy piece of ass!”

Rio shook his head, the smile never straying from his lips, “Nah, sweetheart. Not just any piece of ass, your ass.”

“Gosh, you’re so sweet. Consider me romanced.” Beth was annoyed, but she didn’t leave, even though that would have been a perfect preface to a dramatic exit. Underneath her slight annoyance, there was arousal, as there always was when Rio was involved.

She never meant to start sleeping with him, it just sort of happened. He began drawing her deeper into his criminal life and she soon found herself unable to resist his dark charm, not that she was ever really skilled at it. Since their initial encounter, they had clandestine meetings throughout the city: in her kitchen, at his new money printing lair, and even once in the park while in her van, shrouded. And now, it would seem, in a janitor’s closet at a country club where just the pictures on the wall probably cost more than Beth had made in her life. Pre-crime, of course.

Rio, as always, saw right through her and lifted that unsettling white polo off of his body, exposing his leanly muscled chest covered in dark ink. While their first encounter had hardly been planned, they had discussed protection. Beth already had four children, after all. She was on the pill and neither of them had any diseases or any interest in having anything between them. Beth licked her lips walked towards her again, hands falling to the button of his jeans, releasing his hard cock. He lightly stroked, once, twice, and Beth’s eyes couldn’t help but greedily follow the movement of his hand.

This time, she reached for him, grabbing his neck and pulling his lips to hers. There was hardly any actual buildup. One minute, they were inches apart, and the next, they were a mess of teeth and tongues. Rio grabbed her roughly by the hips, lifting her onto the desk. She wrapped her legs desperately around his waist, gyrating her hips, trying to get any sort of friction.

Rio chuckled at her impatience, “Always so greedy.”

She ignored his words, digging her nails into his back in the hopes to get him moving. He did, yanking her dress up over her hips, revealing the black lace thong she wore underneath. Rio barely spared it a glance before he ripped the flimsy fabric off, throwing it to the floor. Beth only had a second to grieve the now torn fabric before he thrust inside of her, and her brain cleared of any other thoughts.

The desk banged against the wall with every quick slide of his hips. His cock seemed to hit every sensitive spot inside of her, and the pleasure only became more unbearable when he grabbed her fingers and pressed them the her clit, “Touch yourself, Elizabeth.”

She moaned at his velvet words, loving that he was the only one who used her full name. Every time he said it, it tightened her inner muscles and was more erotic than anything she ever experienced before. Beth used her left hand to balance her weight on the desk’s surface as the right did as he commanded, rubbing quick circles on her sensitive clit.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Rio settled his hands on her hips, eyes hot on her hand, “I could come just from watching you.”

Beth propped her heels on the globes of his ass, “Or you could move faster, and make us both come.”

Rio huffed out a laugh, his thrusts speeding up, “As you wish, Momma.” God, the man really loved his pet names, and she loved hearing them.

Before she knew it, Beth felt her climax cresting over her, her stomach muscles clenching as their hips moved together, faster, ever faster. They went over the edge together, her calling out his name and he groaning into her neck as he emptied inside of her.

They came down from their high, hungry hands turning gentle. His pushed the loose hair behind her ears, while hers stroked gently down his back as their breathing slowed. Rio carefully left her body and she almost whined at the loss. One side of his tempting mouth lifted. She rolled her eyes and hopped down from the table, searching for her underwear. Unsurprising, they were destroyed. She lifted the pair into his line of sight, “You’re replacing these.”

He inclined his head, “Of course.” He put on his shirt, and she was annoying disappointed at the disappearing ink. “I’m not sleeping with her, by the way.”

Beth was lost, “Who?”

“The tennis woman, she’s one of my people on the inside.”

Oh. That woman. Beth shrugged, “I told you, I don’t care.” The relief she experienced at his words proved herself a liar.

Rio’s looked barely contained his amused disbelief, “Right, right. You keep telling yourself that.”

Not ready to tackle that particular mountain just yet, Beth left the janitor’s closet, torn thong hidden in her dress pocket.

The next day, she found a brown paper bag in her mail box. Inside lay a black lacy thong and a scrap of paper that read: 'Until next time, Boss Bitch'.


End file.
